


Reminiscent

by Magiciseverything



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:39:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magiciseverything/pseuds/Magiciseverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry meets a childhood friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reminiscent

"Harry Potter...remember me?" Harry grabbed his wand from his pocket before he was pushed up against a wall and the wand rolled out of his hand.   
Piers Polkiss snorted. "Going to use a pretty little stick on me? Oh, don't worry, I know just what you can do with it," he added, smirking. "Dudley told me. Thought he was raving mad. But...I remembered the little boy who talked to snakes and made glass disappear into thin air. Remember that, do you?" Harry couldn't move. Piers had gotten stronger over the years, and though Harry had grown substantially, Piers still towered over him, effortlessly keeping him against the wall. "Why don't I kick your ass? Just for old times' sake." As Harry panicked, running through a mental list of wandless magic, but could think of nothing that would help. He felt just as helpless as he had five years ago as a child on these streets. Suddenly, he felt something that made it even harder to think. A hardness against his hip. Bloody hell, that was _Piers_. He gulped, trying and failing not to react in kind. As Piers shifted to hold him more securely, he could feel the entire length of him against his side for a full second, and couldn't stop the strangled moan that escaped. It wasn't his fault, he reasoned. He'd been deprived for too long. Piers pulled away, brows raised. When he noticed Harry's erection, he snorted and Harry took the distraction to dive for his wand and Apparate away.

Later that night, Harry replayed the scene in his head, albeit this time, they were both naked. Who'd've thought he'd ever wank over Piers Polkiss...but...the man _was_ quite gifted.

-Fin-


End file.
